Archive: The Handybook to Neauspeak
This page contains all the collected spelling errors, keyboard-smashed palaver, and elaborate nonsense ever uttered in DAMMED, IC and OOC. These began in thanks to former DAMMED member (and derbtooper)' neaumont,' who is famously known to be the most fluent in this tongue. In honor of the language's founder, we call these words the Neauspeak. *weetfweg *wernwekl *klertnawk *Glurph *Fleh *fial (fail) *blegum (Belgium) *joinging (joining) *borke (broke) *vruel (cruel) *worke (word) *tipo (typo) *ekrgew *idfhuil *siodfhs *flurble *opertu *pasdofibn *mispell *wrgwusdb *ingored (ignored) *bacin (bacon) *famour (famous) *presicles (precisely) *fod (food) *fbjj *Balete (delete) *Difimon (Digimon) *walss (walls) *Blached (Blatchet) *hgue (huge) *leace (leave) *ROFLMAPOO *hewgrfwerv *klrfbwek *oops.e *sjkbfajk *sjdfbujkeu *neklrwb *wireojopmo *LMAOI *dunshine (sunshine) *wim (win) *frields (friends) *mombarded (Mom + bombarded) *wjeiktfgb *allitraitor (alligator + traitor) *FLOL *bodd (boss) *prupel (purple) *saksalk *LOLFF;; *sajkrbwurbiow *buddle *sergyet *peorn *birhgt *parnter (partner?) *BORMANCE (bromance) *craw (crawl) *slifing (sliding) *spatiing (splatting) *ingortant (important?) *SN*T (SH*T) *corck (crock) *AJKTHARK *foomed (doomed) *OYU (YOU) *Blooe (Blood) *werd (weird) *odbfierhwoho *berrtyuoffgru *lekjejuutn *werpkjewpo *JEWPO *dfg skng jSKbgw;k;lasngpa *kldfsgn'aewknf'ewnfewa *AaaaaAAAHHHHHBFesjbfr ewhjvrewkjuf *lgwi; orh'k *g;lkj g' *djbgd *slgkdg *er' *gker' *gnre *gkrekn;lgjmtre;lgtl *ernh'r *a;khyg *rselR" *kdfngk *dfkngler . . . *MAIGC (Magic) *THIR (their) *ECERYONE (everyone) *aazing (amazing) *yogurit (yogurt) *aaaargha kaslf *slaow (slow) *QUID (SQUID) *headhones (headphones) *lazty (lazy) *Amn (Man) *blefernwolas *ejlkbrfelk *eryopufnwk *njdfh *duhe *nklnfweib *whev *wqnheb *sferetwewq *OWULD (WOULD) *hjfluokc tfy.itliyfugdlcutf *LWWIETYURKGM *bodd (boss) *BUTOON (BUTTON) *ekjlfjebwk *ghn *UTTON *Birn (Burn) *lnow (know) *POOSIBILITIES *JEPJWE *OIWEAGHUGEQNJKQEGKNJLKN *Bur (But) *wever (never) *whaty (Wrathy) *Mess Hass (Mess Hall) *plae (place) *shecking (checking) *schecking (") *cheepish *betteries *jorgodnth *HEFSNETPSNM *asain (Asian) *ekjbrekjr EWruEYTERENTH *MARROED (married) *drank (drunk) *lime (like/late) *@ am (2 am) *Laods (Loads) *consinder *indeec (indeed) *jod (job) *nvebtaswk *Bothing *ewil (will) *lbe (be) *GOOG GOG (Good God) *SURPISE (Surprise) *ASMERTYUUFO *gurglphlagan *artish (artist) *FLAHGNIFFERONG *evenning *SHOUOLD *enhaled (inhaled) *BABBIES (babies) *Matteries (Batteries) *FIOELE (Gioele) *ekjbfrewjkrewl *Merglahferghalnauf *ltitle (little) *POOSIN (POISON) *SHUSHT (SHUSH) *SHAKYAND *JAPANSES (Japanese) *HAT (hot) *HOY (") *HOTT (") *griving (giving) *wizzard *GANSTA (gangsta) *INENTIONAL (intentional) *DELIHS (DELISH) *gad (bad) *MH (MAH) *modd (mood) *muffine (muffin) *ned (need) *eith (with) *foten (often) *arlight (alright) *gookies (cookies) *Beuause (Because) *STIP (STOP) *ROFGOT (FORGOT) *GONNA MIGHT TAKE *WHF (WTF) *WHIOJERGBFER *learded *wuestions (questions) *shpere (sphere) *sharphly (sharply) *shaprly (") *Tomoorw (Tomorrow) *jelous (jealous) *ANYWATION (animation) *ANIWATION (") *vacuumong (vacuuming) *LOK (LOL) *OQUOI (OKAY) *Soldy (Sorry) *sexellent (excellent) *"stalked by Jizz" (stalked by Jazz) *satill (still) *busininess (business) *eraction (reaction) *cat-pain (captain) *firsh (fish) *squirrla (squirrel) *BLOOS (BLOOD) *fefinitely (definitely) *CHIENSE (CHINESE) *vivis (vivid) *wathe (watch) *soices (spices) *panalty (penalty) *takents (talents) *nafhereoturo *OAKAY (okay) *TYOPO (typo) *hoose (choose) *fraky (freaky) *netihg (neither) *Spkie (Spike) *LES (LIES) *WLL (WILL) *FOSH (gosh) *AWESE (Awesome) *AWESOMR (") *fon't (don't) *worruing (worrying) *BEYOUD (beyond) *BEYOUND (") *TODYA (today) *OAKY (okay) *tii (too) *PEOPKLE (people) *veyr (very) *ecxite (excite) *Nagic (Magic) *hopfully (hopefully) *teptation (temptation) *okat (okay) *chese (cheese) *SWUEE (SQUEE) *deinetly (definitely) *definetly (") *definitly (") *DERBTOOPER *DOOBTOOBER *SLEWNERM *Wwelcoem (Welcome?) *sllep (sleep?) *SUSHU *MOMAN (Momma) *HEEZUS (Jeezus) *exxegerations (exaggerations?) *disead (disease) *GOOENESS (GOODNESS) *HUAR (hair) *ASANGEKTERNOP *juipasjis *WHOMAN (woman) *raminds (reminds) *Riesen (raisin) *womna (woman) *HTIS (THIS) *Iniu (Inu) *QHOTE (QUOTE) *RETURED (RETURNED) *GORFETTING (forgetting) *WOBDERFUL (wonderful) *ine (fine) *gine (") *rine (rice) *corridore (corridor) *firt (first) *WAOTONG (waiting) *cppckie (cookie) *XERXEN (Xerxes) *SHOWEL (shovel) *waesjfodjl *FISHAHT (Fish hat) *VICTOLY (Victory) *YELLWED (yelled) *AREADY (Already) *frong (front) *TU (Ty) *Y+TU ("?) *GIGGERISH *Bast (beast) *heandom (headnom) *rasied (raised) *huans (humans) *Tocuh (touch) *THANKLS (Thanks) *twuce (twice) *tew (too) *Addulele (Addule) *creaches (reaches) *FLPIIIPING (flipping) *STONG (strong) *gellow (fellow) *EXPIST (EXIST) *NOY (BOY) *MOARE (moar/more) *MORA (") *ELEMET (Element) *commang (command) *analauze (analyze) *Mague (Magic) *forawrd (forward) *behilves (hives) *freain (freaking) *GUSY (Guys) *GIUS (") *GIYS (") *GUS (") *SUYG (") *GYS (") *VITORY (victory) *clerkba *CLEMAR *TANCING (dancing) *TANCINF (") *halg a kilne (half a line) *fuys (guys) *hat fase (that fase/face) *CN+AN (can) *jakshl *puzzke (puzzle) *pizzle (") *arbrtminf snouy mudr (nevermind about muse???) *nroke (broke) *GOTDANIT (Goddammit?) *fo (go) *Deat (Dear) *srop (stop) *lare (late) *laze (") *OBCSS (BOSS) *SHYSY (SHUSHU) *SHUHSU (") *falil (fail?) *YS (yes) *EYS (") *HOEW (HOW) *Probablu (Probably) *FURTS (GUTS) *sefk (self) *tearig (tearing) *tering (") *sould (should) *gramamr (grammar) *CARROTES (carrots) *cloe (love) *vloe (cloe) *SREEP (sleep) *SHUZ Utopp (Shut up) *WEVEM (even) *CAFR (care) *TAJE (TAKE) *sebgtence (sentence) *noce (nose) *hoke (hole) *jillarious (hilarious) *sujggest (suggest) *het nyselg (get myself) *EOLL (ROLL) *womehork (homework) *Nack (Back) *Braoin (brain) *Braon (") *Porparly (properly) *ognore (ignore) *graze(ful) (graceful) *feath (death) *tird (tired) *bardially (partially) *qorld (world) *trannibal (tranny + cannibal) *POURD (PROUD) *WALXTESTS (wall texts) *hungy (hungry) *glem (golem) *WIKK (will) *nacl (back) *AMRICA (America) *muggin (muffin) *THAT I SNOT SUPPOSED TO MNALE YOU HAPP Y (That is not supposed to make you happy) *derioslks (seriously) *rusbbish (rubbish) *tiuk zock (tick tock) *vecebrity+ (celebrity) *cebelbrety (") *celebrety (") *COFFECTED (corrected) *PYOU (you) *plastation (Playstation) *switchderfido *jeroices (rejoices) *Clearyl (Clearly) *OROUD (proud) *APPROFF (approve) *computeffs (computers) *vaclk (back) *yer (yet) *teack (track) *creampuggs (creampuffs) *xionsefbios *thristday (Thursday) *thirstday (") *BICE (nice) *mistyle (mostly) *Nithing (Nothing) *Foo it (do it) *sxcited (excited) *disdaper (disappear) *KAYVOARDS (keyboard) *mace any sene (make any sense) *beutifuk (beautiful) *plaptop *xou (you) *stype (type) *fols (folks) *Indepentand (independent) *repodft (repost) *srill (still) *lersonalizssed (personalized) *whish *vurn *slimsy (flimsy) *kinkubng *AOIUT (about) *pkuh (plug) *headears *gorgaous (gorgeous) *freams (dreams) *acailabnle *grochores (chores) *darnak (drank) *YERIOUSLY (seriously) *casdualxy *Thanlies (Thankies) *mesnorizing (memorizing) *memoriting (") *meorising (") *conragious (contagious) *escels (excel) *axcels (") *promunced (pronounced) *ermahgerd *NORHING (NOTHING) *hames (names) *glituhes (glitches) *exxegeraating *fweaoithwlkh *aweiohtwelkh *eird (weird) *wied (") *hloom (glomp) *hace gun (have fun) *confrol (control) *heare (here) *Gooly (Golly) *Gooby (") *Goory (") *campire (vampire) *cooki0 (cookie-) *I typoed you trypo (I typoed your typo) *WGAT (WHAT) *wekvome backl (welcome back) *fex (fez) *FUCKT (fact) *NIGT (night) *baxk (back) *dinerir (dinner) *COSPLATERS (cosplayers) *TODAM (TA-DAH) *TADANM (") *bekk (bell) *bllkk (") *erpily (derpily) *hight (high) *woll (will) *cusssion (cushion) *rorgot (forgot) *stronh (strong) *frey (gray?) *SHUSGHS *SHOP IT (STOP IT) *STTOP IT (") *STP IT (") *SOTP IT (") *byr (bye) *gongratulation (congratulations) *esxcite (excite) *ESCITEXE (") *UPP (up) *TGHE (the) *CVAN'T (can't) *SLPELL (spell) *HARPY (happy) *HAPY (") *PHEADHONES (headphones) *TAPLOP (laptop) *ame (game) *gmaer *asien vegies (Asian veggies) *y3 (<3) *pornflakes (cornflakes) *wreckles (freckles) *asaklk (shall) *OTL Ö *imingfgg (timing) *timinfghg (") *zimingf (") *ziming (" . . . ) *triminmg (" . . . . .) *lordtd (Lord) *zalk (talk) *qorryy (worry) *spilling (spoiling) *sopilling (") *TRYNNG (trying) *PUDFFING (pudding) *EVEWRYWHERE (everywhere) *NOICER (nicer) *SKEEO (sleep) *slerp (sleep) *slep (") *slrrp (") *haor (hair) *indead (indeed) *gace (gave) *qith (with) *gsddiood God Shit Damn Dang It Oh Only Dick --Spike (gdi) *axplained (explained) *vrazzy (crazy) *oiike crazu (") *czrazyy (") *HART (hard) *NZZZZZZ (NOOOOOO) *NIOOOOO (NOOOOOO) *freams (dreams) *ALWL (LAWL) *Bathshit (Batshit) *origmally (originally) *FIGTH (fight) *geay (gay) *wronfg (wrong) *Saturb (Saturn) *peaant (peasant) *tibyueyvoars (tiny?) *Collegian (colleging?) *defind (defined) *defiend (") *dfiendded (") *fucus (focus) *tobight (tonight) *LALW (LAWL) *poss (boss) *sorrx (sorry) *soryr (") *beitiful (beautiful) *DAW (saw) *LMAIO (LMAO) *hoe (home) *hollxwoosd (Hollywood) *HOINNBG (going) *fijn (fine) *sned me cutres (send me pictures) *butifaull (beautiful) *brasin (brain) *braim (") *bnrain (") *madded (DAMMED) *xoutrrrunr (your turn) *avertzite (advertise) *advertzise (") *advertisse (") *cockswheel (cogwheels) *I CAN GREERTET WHATZEVER I WAYNT ("I can regret whatever I want" --Spike) *escitied (excited) *abosiltely (absolutely?) *BiBi (nini) *awgul (awful) *afwuil (") *awfull (") *OIS (is) *"sound of a face" --Golly *UCL AKK OF YXOU (F***all of you) *shappens (happens) *tpyoing (typoing) *valls (walls) *Haooening (Happening) Category:Archive: RP Records